With an increasingly improvement of living standards, outdoor activities, such as traveling in the field, have become more and more popular among people. Camping is a necessary part of leisure and entertainment during a travel in the field. During camping in the wild, fires (i.e. campfires) are usually needed for cooking, keeping people warm, and/or for driving wild animals off.
During the burning process of a fire, people need to supply or supplement firewood manually and continuously to the fire, in order to maintain the fire burning and to prevent the fire from disappearing or quenching.
As a result, people need to constantly pay attention to the burning status of the fire, and are thus unable to immerse themselves fully into other camping activities. In addition, when people go to sleep in the night, the fire cannot be maintained in the burning status, thus it is disadvantageous for keeping people warm or driving wild animals off and away from the camping sites.